It is well recognized that the forward portions of dental instruments, which enter patients'mouths while the rearward portions are held in the dentist's hands, must be thoroughly sterilized after each use to prevent the spread of AIDS or other illnesses. Perhaps the most common method presently used is to insert the instruments in a bag that is placed in a dry heat sterilizer. The dry heat tends to dry out the bearings of handpieces, and is somewhat inconvenient because the handpieces must be cooled before use. It is well recognized that ultraviolet light can sterilize parts, with many ultraviolet light toothbrush sanitizers having been proposed. However, ultraviolet light can reliably sterilize only those areas of an item on which the light falls at high intensity, as where the light shines directly from an ultraviolet lamp onto the area. While the killing of most microorganisms is sufficient for use on toothbrushes, which will be reused by the same person, it is not sufficient for dental instruments which will be used on different unrelated patients. A sterilizer for dental instruments, which was compact, low cost, and easy to use, and which thoroughly sterilized the forward end portions of dental instruments, would be of considerable value.